Bitsy Baxter
Bitsy Baxter is a former dancer and lookalike. She is now known for being the murderer of Kayley Sherla. Early Life Bitsy was born in 1997 sometime to a mother who previously had a career as a lookalike of Courtney Oldo. Bitsy was put into care at three years old but later adopted by her mother at nine years old. Career In 2009, Bitsy started dressing up like Laurel Eveson Thompason and pretending that she was her. One day she ran on stage of a concert dressed her and had to be taken out. She later calmed down with this. She became an official lookalike for Laurel Eveson Thompason in 2011 and created her official website, The Bitsy Thompason Way. This was described as a strange website, but she had many followers. In 2013, she became a backing dancer for Dusty. This was a side career for her and sadly she was not allowed to be dressed in her Laurel Eveson Thompason costume due to confusion when she was training for this and she walked on as Laurel. She was confused for her until Bitsy happily told them the truth 24 hours later. She became known for being one of the most similar lookalikes known which allowed her to be able to murder Kayley Sherla without being suspected and framing her "inspiration". She also became well known for being one of the most crazed lookalikes, possibly mentally insane. Death of Kayley Sherla Kayley Sherla was found dead on April 9th 2013. The full story came out later when Laurel Eveson Thompason was arrested on April 12th 2013. Laurel was witnessed killing Kayley Sherla by Emily Cahr. The murderer, believed to be Laurel Eveson Thompason, followed Emily Cahr to her home before attempting to murder her with the same weapon used on Kayley Sherla. The murderer escaped the Cahr household and at the same time Laurel Eveson Thompason was seen returning back to her home calmly. The police took her down, speeding past her on car-bikes, and pronging her at the same time. After the arrest, Bitsy did an interview about it. She simply said: "Oh my god! My darlin' Laurel. How sad. I can understand why she'd be angry if she attacked her bouncing ball, even though it was a bit silly" and winked at the end of the interview, a confusing thing for all involved. Bitsy was arrested for the attempted murder of Ashley O'Brian on August 6th 2013. Witnesses then said that earlier that day Ashley and Bitsy had been arguing at The Fame, with Ashley accusing her of framing Laurel. The police later confirmed that Bitsy Baxter had also been arrested "in connection to the death of Kayley Sherla." Bitsy was later confirmed as the murderer. Despite refusing to confess her guilt, evidence was found to put her in Laurels house and her fingerprints found on Bouncie. The Cahr Family later confirmed that it was definitely Bitsy they had seen, with Sahera saying, "we had wondered why Laurel had a fatter nose than we remembered, but now we know why, it wasn't her". When it was revealed that Laurel was innocent, police assumed that the real guilty one, Bitsy Baxter, had been jealous of Laurel and had tried to get her out of the way "become her". Attempted Murder of Ashley O'Brian Bitsy was arrested for the attempted murder of Ashley O'Brian on August 6th 2013. The full story was released at a later date. Witnesses confirmed that Bitsy and Ashley had been arguing earlier in the day, resulting in Ashley accusing of her framing Laurel. At the same time, Bitsy started attacking Ashley with a sock that was hidden in her wellies and was taken out of The Fame. Bitsy later broke into Ashley O'Brian's home and attempted to strangle her with a sock. Sophie Eliza Marina Eloise Syka, Ashley's stepmother, witnessed this happening and lunged on Bitsy, punching her. As Bitsy nursed her nose, Sophie called the police allowing Bitsy to have time to start attempting to whip Ashley with a belt. Sophie took her down once again and contained the monster. Personal Life Bitsy moved out of home in early 2013 and began living with The Dusting Crew. She was removed from there and taken to live in Yale, at the "Safe House". In 2014 it was confirmed that she had been found Definitely 100% Guilty of the murder of Kayley Sherla and had therefore been jailed. She is kept in a small Savic Dog Crate.